Finding the Right Words
by SciFiQueen
Summary: I have created a character called Sheli Parker. Parings will be P/OFC, M/P and that is probably it. Give it a chance and let's see where it goes. Keeping rated 'T' for the younguns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, schmisclaimer...we all know who owns what.

A/N: I have decided to do some stories with a character named Sheli Parker who would bounce around the various fics I write. So she is bound to pop up anywhere; in crossovers etc. Give the idea a chance and if anyone has a specific request, I will try to work with it. OK, dah-lings, happy reading and keep writing. xoxox

**Familiar Places**

Emily Prentiss was tired. This time beyond physical, she was mentally fatigued. The trip back to Quantico had been sombre. No one attempted to chit chat as they each remembered the details of the murdered adolescents. High school can be brutal but when the victim of bullying decided he has had enough and systematically killed his tormentors in such gruesome ways, it gives one pause. Thirteen years old and numb to the world. Gavin Peters will spend the rest of his natural life in prison. Emily wanted so much to shed a tear for the poor boy but she won't do it in front of her team mates.

He grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and endured years of harassment from the popular crowd all through Elementary school until the day he snapped. She had the experience of always being the new student in school but no one dared bully her because her family's political standing was always known and even the teachers were careful in how they dealt with her. But she had seen it happen over and over and she understood what is was like being the outsider. Elizabeth Prentiss had always been a force to be reckoned with and as much as she wasn't the mother Emily needed, her protection extended in various ways.

Not wanting to return to her empty apartment and refusing to share her fears and weaknesses with the team, she headed to the only place she didn't have to be anything but Emily. She still had a key and thankfully the locks hadn't been changed. Her last visit here ended badly; something she still blamed herself for. A few lamps were lit giving the house a warm and welcoming glow. Listening carefully, she heard no sound and decided to make her presence known to avoid coming up against the business end of a weapon.

"Shel?" called out Emily as she moved towards the stairs.

After a pause, Sheli appeared at the top of the stairs and said, "You are a sore sights for my eyes and just about the last person I expected to see in my house."

"I...listen Shel, I need,"

"It is OK Em, I am just surprised that's all. You know you are always welcome."

With a sigh of relief Emily watched Sheli descend the stairs and allowed herself to be led to the kitchen. She was ordered to sit while Sheli got food out of the fridge and microwaved it and presented it to a quiet Emily Prentiss. After dinner she went through the motions of a shower and rummaging through Sheli's stuff to find her favourite green nightie. Sitting up in bed against the headboard, they started talking.

"Tough case?" asked Sheli since she is always the one to strike up the conversation.

"Yea, this thirteen year old kid just flipped out and killed eight of his classmates over a six months period."

Sheli knew better than to interrupt since nothing she said would console the woman next to her, so she nodded her encouragement for Emily to continue. An hour later she learnt that Gavin thought up some very simple yet effective ways to dispose of his classmates; poisoning two; running two off the road; luring one to an alley for a stabbing and the final shooting of the three football stars at general assembly. He stood patiently in the middle of the chaos of screaming, escaping students waiting for the authorities to come get him. The FBI had just pulled in to the parking lot when the shots were fired. They were just a few minutes late to prevent the final act and that is what hit the team the hardest.

"Thank you for sharing Em, I know you don't like to talk about work."

"That is because my work is so damn dark and depressing."

"Hey, you catch the bad guys so that has to count for something."

"I am sorry for what happened the last time, I..."

"Em, that was a year ago, don't apologize."

"But I was wrong to vent on you like that."

"I didn't handle the situation that well either, so no worries."

"Yea, well, thanks for not kicking me out."

Sheli laughed and entwined their fingers. "You do have a key and I haven't changed the locks, so take that as your indefinite welcome. By the way, how did you know I was back?"

"You left?" inquired Emily.

"Only got back two days ago, was in Jersey doing some stuff."

"OK. Wow, I don't know what to say." Replied Emily.

"Why don't we get some sleep, we have all weekend to talk."

Emily had no clue what she felt as they cuddled and she fell asleep easily for the first time in months. Sheli stayed awake for a long time contemplating the woman lying in her arms. She realized a lot of things she was not sure she will ever share with Emily so as not to spook her again. _If I were a religious woman, I would pray for divine guidance. Emily, Emily, Emily...you confuse the hell out of me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Do You Love?**

Sheli Parker has always been an impatient woman but was making an effort to be cool as she waited for her friend to appear. Pacing to combat her nervous energy worked for a while. Ten minutes later, she bellowed, "Emily Prentiss, get your ass here already. How long does it take to get dressed?"

"I'm coming," was the muffled reply as Emily came down the stairs. "Are you sure about this? I am a bit nervous."

"This is the best place I know where people leave you the hell alone to think. Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Good, let's rock."

Emily didn't expect to enjoy herself and was pleasantly surprised at the joyous atmosphere and comraderie at the club. The music was infectious and she found herself on the dance floor a lot; mostly with Sheli, but there were also some other partners who seemed like nice ladies. At 11PM, Sheli led her out to the patio overlooking the city. Standing side by side contemplating the sleeping calm of the night.

"Thanks for bringing me here, I needed it."

"I know."

"It still feels weird though."

"I know that too. Come on, let's walk home. It's only a mile from here."

The air was cool and refreshing; a few cars passing and workers of the late shifts hurrying home to rest.

"How is that scrumptious partner of yours?"

"Who?" asked Emily with a raised eyebrow.

Laughing in disbelief, Sheli shook her head and remarked, "Emily Prentiss, don't play dumb."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Replied Emily.

"Tall, dark and handsome. Ring any bells?"

"There is nothing going on with me and Morgan. We are friends, OK."

"But you want him, as more than a friend."

"Doesn't matter, he will never see me that way."

"From what you told me, he is smart and obviously has good vision. So he must be scared then."

"Ha!" laughed Emily, "Morgan? Scared…the man is fearless."

"Hmm, if you say so."

Kicking off their heels upon entering the house, they headed straight for the jacuzzi. Thinking about Morgan, Emily stripped and took up the spot across from Sheli. The jets swirling the warm water a balm for so many things. Sheli tossed her a bottle of water and resumed the conversation, "Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Yea," replied Emily, "trapped in that bookstore during that thunderstorm."

"Hmm, we became fast friends. Sometimes I think I was a bit unfair to you."

"How so?" asked Emily with great interest.

"I realized you hadn't been with a woman before but I wanted you. Surprisingly it wasn't sexual in the beginning. I just found you so refreshing from the string of whiny women I had been meeting. You were direct and I loved that."

"I felt comfortable with you right from the start too. That was atypical for me since you were a stranger. We were kindred spirits of sorts and when I found out that your family was in politics too, it made it easy to open up because you knew what it is like without explanation."

"The greatest thing about being the family embarassment is that they let me do whatever I want so long as I don't cause a ripple for the family."

"I hear ya," agreed Emily.

Emily was now completely relaxed and enjoyed the silence. Thinking that Sheli was letting her off the hook, she smiled. That moment didn't last long as her body jerked at the feel of Sheli's toes creeping up her right thigh.

Laughing at Emily's surprise and full blush, Sheli stated, "I am not letting you off that easily. You are going to tell him that you want more."

Finally finding her voice, Emily replied, "Shel, I can't do that. We work together and the Bureau doesn't like that."

"Screw the Bureau. I am giving you a week then I am taking over and you know you don't want that."

The fear was visible on Emily's face. Sheli can be a complete terror when she wanted so Emily was unsure whether she was bluffing. The damn woman opposite her was truly hard to read. Couple that with not knowing how to feel exactly about said woman and to control her emotions in her presence; Emily found it hard to profile Sheli Parker.

"Shel, please. Don't do anything. I will sort it out."

Sheli gave her a long look and satisfied that that was all she will get out of pokerface Prentiss right now, she switched gears a bit.

"Do you love him Em?"

Dropping her eyes, Emily nodded and stated quietly, "Yes, I do. And I think…I am confused about what I feel for you. I just don't know, OK."

"That wasn't so hard to say now, was it?" teased Sheli.

Childishly sticking out her tongue at Sheli, Emily got out of the jacuzzi and headed to the bedroom. Sheli's eyes followed her naked form hungrily. _Down girl, leave it alone. _

NB: I read is twice so I hope there are no typos.

This vacation is driving me crazy…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing, subscribing to alerts and tagging as your fav...I am finally awake from continent hopping. Lots of Luv.

**In the Final Analysis**

The BAU of the FBI boasted the best minds in the criminal justice system. They were the folks who got called in to flush out the habits of every variety of wacko. Yet, they can sometimes be dense – whether deliberate or just being clueless, was still up for debate.

It was three weeks since the conversation and Emily Prentiss should have known better but she really allowed herself to be lulled into a false sense of security when she hadn't heard a peep from Sheli. Just before lunch, everyone took notice as the 5'8" woman in 3-inch red strappy sandals glided into the squad room. Her dark skin offset by the red and orange sundress, natural looking make-up and a killer body. Nodding to the occupants as if she belonged there, she stopped at Morgan's desk. Heads shook in disbelief and resignation as another woman seemingly joined the ranks of Morgan groupies. The various agents tried to observe the interaction covertly. Morgan himself was intrigued as the woman planted herself on his desk and smiled.

"Derek Morgan, we finally meet. I have heard a lot about you."

"That so?" asked Morgan, playing it cool. "Mind telling me all about you."

"Come with me," she replied sliding off the desk to allow Morgan to get out of his chair.

As they began walking out of the BAU, Reid standing beside Prentiss exclaimed, "wow!" She turned to see what had the resident genius blushing. Her eyes almost popped out of her head and her trembling hand spilled hot coffee which brought her back into the moment. "Shit!" she exclaimed and quickly placed the cup on the counter and held her burnt hand under the cool running water. An irrational fear took over her as she contemplated what just happened. Her life is now officially screwed.

Seated at a cozy cafe, Derek Morgan got the surprise of his life when his mystery woman asked, "Why the hell are you letting her suffer?"

"Who?" he inquired trying to place the woman infront of him, he was sure that they had never met because he wouldn't have forgotten. The next thing to figure is who she was talking about.

"How many women in the FBI are you horning for?"

"OK, playtime is over gorgeous. Who are you?"

"Sheli Parker."

"I know we haven't met, so how do you know me?"

"Your best friend."

Scrunching his face, he replied, "You know Prentiss?"

"Prentiss?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow, "who's he?"

"She," corrected Morgan reflexively with his brain working overtime to decipher this surreal turn of his day, "my partner. Who also is my best friend, so I have no clue who you are talking about."

"Partner, huh? And best friend. I bet she is more than that."

"Not that it is any of your business but we are just friends."

"And you want more." She stated taking a sip of her drink, "so why don't you tell her."

"We work together and I can't mess up what we have."

Smiling as she looked at the caller ID on her ringing phone; she silenced the phone, dug in her bag and dropped some bills on the table to cover both their drinks. Getting up she leaned over and whispered in Morgan's ears and left as she answered the ringing phone. He sat there in shock and watched her disappear wondering just who the hell she is.

It was a slow day at the BAU and Morgan was happy to slip back in unnoticed by the team. He quickly went to the locker room, changed and entered the gym. The sight greeting him made the situation worse. Emily Prentiss kickboxing the hell out of a suspended punching bag. She had on shorts and a tank. He couldn't tear his eyes away and shivered as he remembered what Sheli Parker said; _you should throw that partner of yours on her back, get between her legs and make her the yin to your yang._ Then the images assaulted him and Morgan stayed out of sight thoroughly enjoying the way her body moved. She was clearly pissed off about something and it was sooooo HOT. Then Prentiss escalated his fantasy by flopping down on the mat, chest heaving with her hair splayed. Derek Morgan became jealous of sweat for the first time in his life. His eyes roamed her body openly and he smiled as he planned his mode of attack.

The workout only eased some of her discomfort. Emily decided to do something she rarely had the time to do and started to make dinner. In the middle of it, the doorbell rang. She was prepared to kick the crap out of Sheli and wreched the door open with a nasty look coming face to face with Derek Morgan.

"You better have a damn good explanation," was out of her mouth before she could think.

"Uh, I come bearing cheesy movies?" he inquired.

"Morgan, shit...sorry, uh, come in. Thought you were someone else."

Following her in to the kitchen after dropping the bag on the coffee table in the living room. She flung him an apron which he caught and laughed as he read 'kiss the cook' emblazed on the piece of cloth.

"Shut up and chop," she ordered putting a stop to whatever he was about to say because she knew once Morgan started it would get ridiculously out of hand very fast. They called a silent impasse followed by small talk about the usual stuff.

After dinner, seated together on the sofa watching _Night of the Living Dead, _Emily couldn't take it anymore and blurted, "What did she say to you?"

He turned to face her pouty expression and sweared, "Son of a bitch." Deciding to not play dumb and antagonize her, he continued, "Your friend is scary."

"She's an idiot." Replied Emily, "what did she tell you?"

"That I am in love with you."

Emily fought the blush cursing her fair skin and turned pleading eyes to Derek, "please don't listen to her, she is a psychopath."

"Maybe, but she is right."

That statement shocked the hell out of her and she continued to stare at Morgan trying unsuccessfully to formulate a reply. Taking this as his opening, Morgan pulled her unto his lap and kissed her. Small, nips all around her lips and soft kisses down her neck. She shivered and lost it when he licked her bottom lip. Emily made herself more comfortable; fully straddling him and threw herself into the kiss. This was Derek Morgan after all; the guy she has been crushing on like a hormonal teenager for years.

He was in heaven; Emily bloody Prentiss was finally in his arms playing tonsil hockey. Breaking for air she tried to reason with him about not taking it further but he challanged her on whether that was what she really wanted. He asked her to make her argument, but made it difficult by placing open kisses down her neck and sucking on her left earlobe. With a primal growl she pulled back and he got the message immediately. Getting up with her wrapped around him; he made quick work of the distance to her bedroom.

The sex wasn't gentle; that would come weeks later. They moved against each other with desperation and lust. Both giving up control to each other elevating them to places they have never been. Usually quiet in bed, Emily discovered the freedom of being vocal. She came apart with such force she couldn't surpress her scream of pleasure. Morgan cringed as she yelled in his ears triggering his orgasm; his body jerked and he was just as vocal. Coming down from the high, he was reluctant to get off of Emily. His weight was nice but she needed him off to breathe properly. She tapped his shoulder; he flipped them over and kept her half sprawled on his body. His hand caressing her back while her right hand rested above his throbbing heart. Kissing her brow, he said, "Give us a chance Em. I don't think I can walk away from having you again."

Seeing his sincerity, she nodded and smiled. Feeling content in a long time, maybe the first time in her life Emily silently thanked Sheli and hope to hell that her path never cross Garcia's. _Oh God! Penelope and Sheli in the same room; that is the most frightening thing to imagine. Unsubs got nothing on those two crazies._

"Whatever you are thinking about, stop." Ordered Derek.

"I am not thinking anything."

"I can hear your brain churn babe." He pulled her closer and distracted her with gentle kisses.

THE END


End file.
